


Click.

by mar106



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Freeform, Poetry, Sound Effects, i guess?, probably, this is an odd one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Jinx has always been fascinated by fire.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Kudos: 26





	Click.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serelistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serelistia/gifts).



> Sere, your constant pyromania always reminds me of Jinx. This is the result of that.

_Click.  
_ A flame flickered to life in Jinx' hand.  
_Click.  
_ It went out.

_Click.  
_ A bit of warmth splashed across her palm.  
_Click.  
_ She was cold.

_Click-fizz.  
_ A bit of rain sizzled and evaporated.  
_Click.  
_ The rain continued to fall.

_Click.  
_ Warm, orange light lit Jinx's face.  
_Click._  
Jinx's face fell back into shadow.

_Click._  
Lux could make light in her hand from nothing.  
_Click._  
Jinx preferred her lighter.

_Click._  
The city around her was quiet and dark.  
_Click._  
As quiet and dark as it ever got, at least.

_Whoosh._  
The sound of the lighter was drowned out by a passing car.  
_Click._  
It continued on into the night.

_Click._  
The concrete under her and behind her was very hard.  
_Click._  
Jinx didn't care.

_Click._  
Lux had been concerned when she saw Jinx with a lighter.  
_Click._  
She wasn't anymore.

_Click._  
A person passed by across the street.  
_Click._  
They didn't look up.

_Ding-ding._  
The door next to Jinx opened.  
"Sorry you had to wait so long."  
Lux was back.

"It's fine. Rather wait than have you walk home alone."  
Jinx was calm. She smiled at Lux.  
"Awww! Thank you!"  
Lux smiled back.

_Combat boots and sneakers on concrete._  
The walk would be uneventful.  
_A comfortable silence._  
They joined hands.

"This is nice."  
Jinx was warm.  
"Yea, it is."  
The world was good.


End file.
